She Will be Remembered
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: She had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her. She always belonged to someone else


Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

-She Will be Loved, Maroon 5

They've always looked similar; been mistaken for brother and sister. She's five inches shorter than him exactly, their hair is the same white blond, and her blue eyes look like his own grey ones in the correct light.

"How's your brother, Weasley?" Lorcan Scamander asks Lucy, the sister (but not really), one day when they're in seventh year.

"I don't have a brother," she replies, confused, pushing that white blond hair behind her ear.

"Sorry," Lorcan snickers. "I must have misspoken."

Lucy remains silent, staring after him and his friends as they walk off. "That wasn't funny," she says to herself, remembering the boy that looks so much like Lorcan, the one that would never say such a thing..

"What wasn't?" She looks up to see her 'brother,' that is actually her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Lorcan thinks we look alike," she tells him, biting her lip, because she doesn't really see it, but in some ways, she does.

He takes her bag. "We do, though," he responds. "It isn't like we have noticed that."

She's silent as he walks her to Muggle Studies. Throughout the class all she can think about is the whole incident. When she notices what her hand has drawn, she rips it up. It was a picture of a boy and a girl who could be siblings. The girl has tears running down her face and the boy is walking away, his hand raised.

She thinks it's the best thing she's ever drawn. That makes her clench her fists and dig her fingernails into her palms, because she's certain that they're going to work.

She won't let their relationship fail. She won't, she won't, she won't.

It's a week later, and there's a rumor going around the school. Everyone's saying that Scorpius Malfoy slept with her cousin. Lucy hides in the Astronomy tower, her bag at her feel, just like in the drawing. Tears aren't running down her face and the boy (the one that would always break her heart) isn't there.

"Luce?" A voice asks softly.

She turns around to see Lorcan's brother, Lysander. She ignores him to look back out the window.

"We used to be best friends," the boy tells her, ignoring her silence. "What happened?"

"Scorpius happened," Lucy whispers, but she knows he can't hear her. "Scorpius always happens."

Lysander's rough hand grasps her small one. The summers of training dragons with her uncle Charlie has done him a world of good, she notes.

"I could jump, know," she says, peering up through her eyelashes to look at him. "I could jump and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it."

He squeezes her hand. "I know," he says. "So why don't you?"

She doesn't answer; she just pulls away from him and runs in the opposite direction. She remembers why she ran away from him in the first place. It was never Scorpius, it was always because Lysander made her think too much about things she'd rather forget.

That night she doesn't get any sleep. She spends all night tossing and turning, remembering nights of her childhood, when she used to sneak out at night and climb over the fence to Ly's house (admittedly, it was always Lorcan's as well, but she didn't mind so much as long as Lysander was always there to chase away the demons with her).

The next morning Lucy wakes up, certain it will be the day she finally breaks up with Scorpius Malfoy. It doesn't happen quite that way, however. She blames it on her sister, though she knows it was never Molly's fault.

"Lucy," Molly tells her, "your boyfriend is looking for you." She grins at her.

"Thanks, Molls."

Lucy is practically bouncing when she finds Scorpius. She's certain this will be the last day she ever has anything to do with Scorpius Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, babe," he tells her immediately, pulling her into a hug. "I was drunk and stupid. It will never happen again, I can tell you that much."

"I—" She says.

"You have to take my back, Lucy," his voice is desperate and she folds, just as she always does. Scorpius Malfoy is always more powerful; always has been.

"I love you," he tells her.

"I love you too," she tells him.

Their white blond heads are close together, and with him supporting her she almost doesn't notice those last five inches. They could be the same person, for all she knows.

That night the weather is crisp, not quite warm but certainly not cold either. She sits on the Astronomy Tower, and her conversation with Lysander comes back.

"I could jump," she says, but this time there's no one to hear her words. She walks away again, just as she always has done and as she always will do.

"Thank you for being a coward," someone whispers, but Lucy doesn't hear.

She sees Lysander the next day, but she turns away, into Scorpius. She's made a decision, and she can't stand to see the hatred in Lysander's eyes. Scorpius happens to look over, however, and he isn't surprised to find that Lysander Scamander hates his guts.

"Don't ever leave me," he whispers into Lucy's ear. She closes her eyes and let's his voice roll over her, allowing herself to believe, just for that instant, that she he means it and that it's her perfume she smells on him.

That night she doesn't go to the Astronomy Tower. She just stays in her cozy bed in her quiet dormitory, forcing herself to think about Scorpius Malfoy, the so called love of her life.

"Scorpius," she whispers, hitting her thigh. "Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius." That night the name Lysander Scamander never crosses her lips that night. It crosses her mind, though, certainly.

Rose pulls her away after the last class and drags her off to the Marauder's old den, from when they were still at Hogwarts. She's surprised to see that someone keeps it up. Lily is sitting there with Molly and Dominique.

"Hello," Lucy says awkwardly. It was Lily who kept up the place, of course, she sees it now.

Dominique tosses her a chocolate bar. "Come join the fun, love," she says.

Lucy sits on a multicolored beanbag next to Lucy's violet one. The redhead smiles at her and Lucy manages to smile back, however hesitant it is.

"We've staged an intervention," Molly tells her sister. Just then, Lucy thinks it might be a very good time to run.

"I'm just in it for the chocolate," Lily tells her, taking a bite of something with almonds.

"Of course you are," Lucy sighs, pulling a hand through the white blond hair that always gives her so much trouble, being the same shade as Scorpius' and all.

"You're smart, Lucy, you have to know why we're doing this," Dominique told her. Rose shakes her head behind Dom, resting her head on her hand.

Lucy wants to giggle, because she isn't going to let Dominique and chocolate convince her to break up with Scorpius.

"Am I late?" Lysander enters and sits right down on a blue beanbag, his long legs out in front of him.

"I'm gone," Lucy says, beginning to stand up.

"No you aren't," Molly says, pulling her back down.

Lucy looks to Lysander for help, but he has a full mouth. "Er, right," he says, his speech muddled by the chocolate. "Let her go."

Rose is still shaking her head behind Dominique, so Lucy decides that two of her cousins were just in it for the chocolate.

There's a knock on the door, and this time Molly looks surprised. Lucy's sister looks surprised. She jumps up and opens the door.

"I need to speak to Lucy," Scorpius' voice rumbles.

She scrambles up immediately. "I'm coming," she says, practically running to the door.

"Hey," she says when the door has closed behind her.

"Hey," he says. "Lucy, we need to talk."

She stares at him. "You're breaking up with me."

He nods slowly. "Yes, I am."

"Don't tell me why," she begs.

He nods. "I won't."

She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and she wishes she was stronger sooner. "Or who," she adds before she walks back into the room.

All five of them stare at her when she reenters, tears running down her cheeks. "Give me the damn chocolate," she says, her voice cracking.

Lysander comes to his senses first, and jumps up to engulf her in a hug. "I'm sorry, Luce," he says.

"Why aren't we best friends anymore?" Lucy whimpers into his chest. "Things were so much easier when he were kids."

"I know, Luce," he tells her. He leads her over to the couch and she cries, the tears flowing down her porcelain cheeks. It amuses her; the thought that she'll never be able to look at herself in the mirror without see him.

She never even sees Lily, Rose, Dominique and Molly leave.

The next day Lucy wakes up. She's stretched out on the couch in the Marauder's Den. She waits, because Lysander isn't there and she doesn't want to leave without anyone else there with her.

Rose comes in after just a few minutes, carrying a tray with all of her favorite breakfast foods.

"Lysander stayed with you all night," she says, placing the tray on Lucy's lap.

Lucy nods silently, but the moment Rose turns her back she's gone, leaving the food there untouched. She hides in the Room of Requirement for the rest of the day, after telling it, 'I don't want to see anyone ever again.'

She hopes she can get out eventually anyway. She isn't really a solitary person when it boils down to it. She curls up with The Return of the Baron and allows herself to think of nothing but the dashing pilot the book is about. It distracts her well enough, until the night comes.

When it does she sneaks out of the room. The first place she goes is the Astronomy Tower. He isn't there, and she's glad. She knows that he's aware she's there, but he won't pester her. Lysander has always been that way. She leaves a note, certain that he will return later in the night.

"Lucy?" Lysander shouts.

"Lucy?" The entire school takes up the call. The girl with the white blond hair and the black rimmed glasses is gone, and Lysander knows that she isn't coming back, in his chest. Lucy wouldn't leave it wasn't permanent.

He sits there in misery for a while. He just sits and sits and sits.

"You okay?" Rose asks him, sitting down right next to him.

"No," he admits. "What do you do if you're completely in love with someone and they're completely in love with someone else?"

She smiles sadly at him. "You know, Ly, maybe you aren't completely correct." Rose walks away, and he calls after the redhead, but there are no easy answers for him.

Nobody ever said life is simple, and he's finding out the truth about that.

He finally goes up to the Astronomy Tower again a week later, certain he's ready to face the ghost of the girl that once slipped her hand into his and said that she could jump, and he wouldn't be able to stop her.

When he gets there he thinks he could kill a Hungarian Horntail.

He opens her letter slowly for the first time.

_Dear Lysander,_

_I know you're upset with me. I know it perfectly, and I want to apologize, because what I did was wrong. What I'm about to do is wrong as well. We'll get to the first thing later, but as for the second… I'm leaving. Hogwarts is amazing, but it isn't the place for me. I already talked to Dad. I'm going to school over in America. It's all girls. I think I'll like it, even if you aren't there. Forgive me, please, and don't worry too much. I'll see you again._

_I'm running from everything at Hogwarts, because in the end there are only so many tears you can cry, and I think I've hit my limit._

_Besides, people in the States like British accents, right?_

_You'll be fine without me. Rose knows where I am, and she knows the truth. Don't ask her about the truth; she won't tell you. I—_

He throws it to the ground then. "Lucy Weasley, I hate you." But she's always pulled him in, the girl with the broken smile, even when they were kids.

Her allure proves too much for him.

_I am tired of this place. That isn't the secret, though… you just threw this to the ground, didn't you? Lysander Scamander, what will I do with you?_

_The secret is something I won't ever tell you, because I don't want to ruin this… thing we have. I have no other way to describe it. We have a thing, Lysander Scamander, and it is a thing that I treasure. One that I always will, in fact._

_I'll see you again. If we don't meet by the time we're thirty, I'll meet you where you saved me on Christmas. Same day, same place, same people, not necessarily the same time, but I hope you can forgive me._

He can. He always can. He remembers the incident as well, when she had been chased by a dragon. Admittedly, it was a toy one James had made (oh, how he hated that boy) but she was still terrified of it, so he chased it away for her. Thus began his career in the training of dragons.

_Christmas when we're thirty… I wonder if I'll be married by then. I wonder if you'll be married. Certainly you'll be a dragon tamer (I know you won't change your career choice) by then._

_And if you see Scorpius, please tell him that I told you to tell him to fuck off._

_Lots of love,_

_Lucy Weasley_

He stares at the letter, at the way she curved her 'f's and dotted her 'i's. He looks around, and feels again like he can feel her.

"I could jump, you know. I could jump and you wouldn't even be able to stop me."

Those words will probably haunt him forever, but he doesn't mind, because they are the essence of Lucy Weasley, the girl he can't figure out. He clenches his fist, unknowingly copying her movements from all of the times she thought about Scorpius Malfoy, the love of her so called life.

He touches her letter, and then in one quick movement, he tosses it off the Astronomy Tower. Now the letter she wrote follows the direction her thoughts often took, more often than even he was privy to. He stares down as the scrap of white paper floats down, meeting the ground to be found by Lysander again the next day.

Lucy Weasley is gone, everyone knows that. Lucy Weasley is as gone as the breeze that once teased her hair. Lucy Weasley is gone, and Lysander Scamander knows that most of all.

They never meet again, and he never hears the words she meant for him.

_I love you._

**Just wrote that in two hours, argh. It was for the One Hour challenge again. It was supposed to by Lucy/Scorp, don't know what happened. Sorry. Sorry that everything for this challenge is so angst filled too. Only Teddy and Victoire get their happy ending…**

**I don't own HP or Maroon 5's song, "She Will be Loved." It fits this pretty well, but I know many of you are too lazy to go listen to it.**


End file.
